Utrzymanek
by AoKiseFactory
Summary: Kise Ryouta musi w szybki sposób zarobić pieniądze na leczenie członka rodziny. Czy dla eks-modela, bez wykształcenia, jest inna opcja, niż zostać utrzymankiem bogatego przedsiębiorcy, Aomine Daiki'ego? Czy ich wspólne życie będzie szczęśliwe, a może to tylko seks? PWP, ale próbowałyśmy zrobić fabułę.
1. Chapter 1

**Startujemy z nowym opowiadaniem. PWP, w którym próbujemy wcisnąć (to złe słowo) fabułę.**

* * *

Aomine zerknął na zegarek i westchnął ciężko. Musiał dłużej zostać w pracy (nie, żeby było to coś nowego). Jako właściciel i główny szef jednej z największych, japońskich korporacji, im więcej zarabiał, tym mniej czasu miał dla siebie. I chociaż miał już prawie 29 lat na karku, oddał pracy całe swoje życie.  
Dlatego też nie utrzymywał żadnego trwałego związku. Stać go było na to, by kupować sobie ludzi. Tydzień, miesiąc, pół roku; spotykał się z kimś i wykorzystywał do zaspokajania swoich potrzeb, w zamian sowicie płacąc. Dziś miał się spotkać z kolejną osobą, którą zaproponowała mu agencja. A był już spóźniony.  
Zaparkował pod restauracją, w której się umówili. Aomine wiedział, że to miejsce słynie ze swojej dyskrecji, więc mógł spokojnie negocjować warunki umowy.  
Gdy wszedł do środka, zauważył go od razu. Blondyn nie pasował tutaj. W przeciwieństwie do reszty klientów, rozglądał się, nerwowo zaciskając dłonie na kolanach. Kiedy jedna z prostytutek mijała go i zalotnie musnęła swoim szalem, podskoczył i prawie wylał wodę ze szklanki.  
-Ty jesteś Kise Ryouta? - zapytał Aomine, siadając naprzeciwko niego.

Blondyn podniósł wzrok i wlepił w niego spojrzenie swoich złotych oczu. Widać było jak bardzo przerażony jest sytuacją, w której się znalazł. Może i kiedyś był pewną siebie osobą, ale w tej chwili wyglądał jak ofiara zaciągnięta w pułapkę. Pewnie był jedną z tych osób, które nie robią tego dla siebie. Te osoby, które same sięgnęły już dna mają inne spojrzenie. Im już wszystko obojętne. Jemu zdecydowanie nie było.

Blondyn zacisnął nerwowo wargi i spróbował chyba siąść prosto, co wyglądało jeszcze gorzej, bo był cały spięty. Zdecydowanie…zero jakiegokolwiek doświadczenia. Skinął lekko głową, nie będąc pewnym swojego głosu.

Aomine wyciągnął do niego dłoń, tak jak do każdego swojego partnera biznesowego.  
-Aomine Daiki - przedstawił się. -Ja, hm. Chyba spotykałem się z twoją siostrą.  
_Spotykałem_. Eufemizm roku.

Blondyn na wspomnienie o siostrze wzdrygnął się jeszcze bardziej, a jego oczy trochę się zaszkliły. Szybko odwrócił wzrok i odetchnął kilka razy głęboko. Panowanie nad emocjami zdecydowanie nie było jego działką. On był…raczej przeciwieństwem opanowania. Tym razem jednak udało mu się i gdy spojrzał ponownie na Aomine, wyglądał dużo spokojniej niż wcześniej.

-Bardzo mi miło – burknął cicho – m…mam siostrę bliźniaczkę, ale nie wiem czy pan ją widywał.

-Kise Riruka. Tak, spotykałem się z nią kilka lat temu, ale zniknęła bez słowa - wzruszył ramionami i zamówił dla siebie kawę. -Jesteś głodny?

-Nie – odpowiedział zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, nie przestając wlepiać w niego tego przestraszonego spojrzenia złotych oczu. Zdecydowanie nie będzie z nim łatwo. Takiego to pewnie trudniej do siebie przekonać niż najbardziej wrednego na świecie kota.

-No cóż, ja jestem - do kawy zamówił jedzenie, ale poprosił o podwójne porcje. Blondyn był chudy; nie szczupły, ale chudy, jak ktoś, kto ma problemy z tym żeby jeść regularnie, więc pewnie przestanie być taki uparty, jak zobaczy jedzenie. -Opowiedz mi coś o sobie, Ryouta. Agencja przysłała mi twoją teczkę - pokazał palcem na swój neseser. -Próbowałeś kariery w modelingu, masz ile, 25 lat?

-Tak. Kariera w modelingu trochę nie wypaliła i… musiałem spróbować czegoś innego… nie żeby w modelingu nie działy się takie rzeczy jak tutaj – mruknął cicho. Wpatrywał się dalej w niego, ale nie jakby go oceniał, a bardziej jakby był dla niego jedynym oparciem w tym zepsutym miejscu.

Aomine splótł dłonie i oparł na nich brodę, wpatrując się w młodego mężczyznę. Skinięciem podziękował kelnerce za kawę, ale nie tknął jej.  
-W modelingu takie rzeczy jak tutaj - powtórzył. -Czy podczas tamtego okresu sypiałeś z kimś? - zapytał wprost.

Blondyn zaczerwienił się lekko i nagle nachylił się nad stołem i szepnął konspiracyjnie. Zachowywał się jakby nagle zapomniał o całym swoim strachu i tym, jaką rolę ma grać.

-Próbowali! No ja ci mówię…taki to był szok! Jeszcze jakby to był ktoś w miarę fajny…ale nie cierpiałem tego gościa, a ten mnie zaciąga gdzieś na tyły i bum! W kajdanki!

Aomine przyjrzał mu się badawczo. Przejrzał jego grę i spodobał mu się chłopak, którego zobaczył pod maską.  
-Zgwałcił cię? - zapytał spokojnie, sięgając po kawę. Agencja miała mu przysłać kogoś niedoświadczonego. U mężczyzny tego nie sprawdzi, jak u kobiety, więc musi mu uwierzyć na słowo.

-No co ty! – powiedział i nagle zachichotał – byłem tak przerażony, że skopałem go. I uwolniłem się sam z kajdanek! Spójrz… jeszcze zostały mi rany na nadgarstkach! Ale przypudrowali mi je, żeby nie było. Ale one tam są!

Aomine ujął jego rękę i przesunął palcami po nadgarstku, wyczuwając lekką chropowatość tam, gdzie otarły go kajdanki.  
-Czyli kajdanki chciałbyś wykreślić z umowy?

Blondyn na chwilkę znieruchomiał, ale nie odsunął się ani o centymetr. Zrobił bardzo dziwną, komiczną minę, jakby zastanawiając się.

-Sam nie wiem. Nie muszą chyba robić krzywdy, prawda? Jeśli… nie miałyby służyć to zrobienia krzywdy…to chyba nic złego…prawda?

-Nie robię krzywdy - mruknął Aomine - o ile partner lub partnerka nie wyrazi na to zgody. Kajdanki to tylko urozmaicenie i zabawa, Ryouta.  
Puścił jego rękę i sięgnął po widelec, gdy kelnerka przyniosła im jedzenie. Postawiła też talerz przed Kise i jemu również podała sztućce. Chłopak zakłopotał się tym strasznie i zaczął wyginać palce, co wyglądało jakby chciał je złamać. Miał na talerzu takie danie, którego nigdy nie próbował, jednak mógł bez problemu przyznać, że wyglądało naprawdę smakowicie.

-Dziękuje bardzo, ale….nie trzeba było…panie? – dalej nie wiedział jak powinien się zwracać do chłopaka. Wyjaśniali mu wcześniej, że większość „właścicieli" lubi gdy podkreślało się ich dominację. Niektórzy jednak tego nie znosili.

-Aomine. Wystarczy "Aomine" - mruknął. -Jedz, Ryouta. Układ ze mną jasno daje do zrozumienia, że dbam o ciebie - podkreślił słowo "dbam" - nie tylko w kwestiach finansowych.  
Poza tym, jeśli chciał, by blondyn wytrzymał jego łóżkowe zabawy, nie mógł być taki chudy i delikatny, bo niechcący wyrządzi mu krzywdę.

-Dobrze. Aominecchi, więc – mruknął blondyn i chwycił za sztućce, przez chwile przyglądając się jeszcze swojemu talerzowi. Czy były jakieś zasady tego jak jadło się to danie? Kise nie potrafił nawet nazwać rzeczy jakie miał na talerzu. Miał nadzieję, że nie trafi na nic specjalnie ostrego! Nie chciał się przecież ośmieszyć przed chłopakiem –dziękuje za posiłek.

Nabił na widelec coś w miarę normalnie wyglądającego i włożył to szybko do ust.

Aomine jadł, patrząc na niego z ciekawością niemal cały czas. Podobały mu się delikatne rysy twarzy i długie rzęsy chłopaka. Miał pełne wargi i zgrabny nosek. Stanowił naprawdę miły obrazek dla oka.  
A on marzył o tym, by usłyszeć jego jęki.  
-Mów dalej o sobie - polecił.

-Ale nie ma w moim życiu nic ciekawego, Aominecchi! A nikt nie lubi łzawych historii, prawda? – nie prawda. Kise lubił – może mógłbym ci coś opowiedzieć z czasów modelingu. Ha! Raz wysłali nas do jakiś źródeł. Miałem promować jakiś ośrodek, ale już pierwszego dnia zgubiłem się w lesie! Znaleźli mnie dopiero po dwóch dniach!

_Aha, czyli jest chodzącą, nieogarniętą, życiową pierdołą. Pewnie dlatego potrzebował sponsora.  
_-No co ty nie powiesz - mruknął. -W umowie jest zapis o wakacjach. Ale to ja wybieram miejsce.

-Nie każ mi wracać do tych źródeł! Goniło mnie tak stado dzików! Ale i one były milsze od właścicieli ośrodka!

-Spokojnie - Aomine machnął ręką. -Do wakacji dojdziemy. Ryouta. Jakie masz warunki? Chciałbym ich wysłuchać.

Blondyn znów zaprezentował swoją „myślącą" minę i włożył do buzi wielki kawałek mięsa, wyglądając teraz jak chomik.

-No nie wiem. Chyba nie mam żadnych. Nie lubię bólu. Ah… i chciałbym żeby pieniądze były wysyłane na to nazwisko – mruknął i podał chłopakowi skrawek papieru.

Aomine skinął głową i schował kawałek papieru do swojego portfela. Był zdumiony, widząc konto i adres szpitala w Tokio, ale pozostałe numerki (zapewne będące systematyką dla oddziału i numeru pacjenta) niewiele mu mówiły.  
-Chcesz poznać moje warunki? Nie wiem, jak wiele powiedziano ci w agencji.

-Szczerze powiedziawszy, niewiele. Rozumiem, że każdy… klient… ma inne warunki.

-Nie miałeś wcześniej innych klientów, ja jestem twoim pierwszym, tak?

-To chyba oczywiste… - mruknął, grzebiąc widelcem w talerzu, czując się nagle zakłopotany. Mimo wszystko domyślał się, że widać w jego zachowaniu niedoświadczenie. Był przerażony, a tego nie dało się tak łatwo ukryć. Nawet jego nadmierną dozą energii.

-Okej - Aomine westchnął ciężko i poluzował krawat. -Pierwszym warunkiem jest to, że jeśli sprawdzisz się w pierwszą noc, na drugi dzień wprowadzasz się do mnie i mieszkasz tak długo, dopóki trwa nasz układ. Nie musisz zajmować się domem. Codziennie przychodzi gosposia, która zajmuje się sprzątaniem. Mile byłoby widziane, gdybyś umiał gotować, ale nie jest to twój obowiązek. I na litość boską, nie jedz niczego, co ona ugotuje.

Blondyn nagle wyglądał na bardzo zainteresowanego. Każdy kto by na niego spojrzał, mógłby się dziwić, czemu jeszcze nie wyjął notesika i nie zaczął notować wszystkich rzeczy jakie wychodziły z ust Aomine. Nawet jedzenie odeszło już w niepamięć.

-A więc nauczyć się dobrze gotować. Może mistrzem nie jestem, ale chodzącą porażką też nie! Gotowałem czasem coś dla siostry – mruknął tak cicho, że można by pomyśleć, że mówi raczej do siebie – a twoja gosposia nie może być aż tak zła!

-Uwierz, to mały kuchenny demon. Nie ryzykuj. Drugie; nie wiem co ci mówiono, jak robią to inni pracodawcy, bo bywa różnie, ale nie uznaję sypiania w osobnych pokojach. Z chwilą podpisania umowy, co noc śpisz w moim łóżku, niezależnie od tego, czy uprawiamy seks czy nie.

Policzki blondyna oblały się momentalnie czerwienią. Seks był formalnością w tym zawodzie, ale myśl, że będzie musiał spędzać z Aomine każdą noc w tym samym łóżku…była niemal czuła. A tego się Kise raczej nie spodziewał gdy przychodził do tego miejsca. Bardzo niepewnie skinął głową.

-Możesz protestować, Ryouta - mruknął Aomine.

-Nie! – odpowiedział szybko i znów się zaczerwienił – to… bardzo miłe. I właściwie nie spodziewałem się czegoś tak miłego.

-Och, a czego się spodziewałeś? Że będę rzucał cię na materac, robił, co chcę robić, a po wszystkim po prostu wyjdę?

-To…nie tak, że chciałbym obrazić tym akurat ciebie –mruknął i wbił wzrok w talerz – po prostu…to takie miejsce. Może i nie zaspokaja się tu tylko żądzy, ale dalej nie można powiedzieć, że robi się to z uczucia.

Tak. Kise Ryouta był zdecydowanie romantykiem.

-Uczucia - Aomine odwrócił wzrok i dopił kawę. -Nie mam czasu na uczucia, Ryouta. Pracuję kilka, czasem wręcz kilkanaście godzin dziennie. W tym czasie masz do dyspozycji dwupoziomowe mieszkanie, a także własne kieszonkowe. Myślę, że to w jakiś sposób zrekompensuje ci brak zaangażowania emocjonalnego. Co do seksu, uczucia się pojawią. Będzie ci ze mną dobrze, zadbam o to. Będziesz się czuć tak, jakbym robił to z tobą z miłości. Czy w to uwierzysz, czy nie, to twoja sprawa.

-Dobrze – powiedział poważnie. Nie miał zamiaru protestować. Nawet jeśli czuł się sprzecznie z swoimi uczuciami, nie przyszedł tu po miłość, tylko po pieniądze – nie chce żadnego kieszonkowego dla siebie. Niech wszystkie pieniądze idą na to konto.

Skinął w jego kierunku, mając na myśli kartę, którą mu wcześniej dał.

Aomine lekceważąco machnął ręką.  
-Cała kwota, która podana jest w umowie, będzie tam przelana. Kieszonkowe to wyraz mojego hmm... podziękowania. Musisz mieć co ubrać na siebie, prawda?

-Myślę, że to co dała mi agencja w zupełności mi wystarczy. Jest to nawet więcej niż potrzeba – powiedział upierając się przy swoim. Nie chciał pieniędzy dla siebie.

-Zróbmy tak. Dostaniesz te pieniądze do ręki. Czy zaniesiesz je do szpitala czy oddasz sierotom, to twoja sprawa, Ryouta.

Chłopak znów podniósł głowę, posyłając mu promienisty uśmiech.

-Oczywiście, Aominecchi! Całkowicie, całkowicie, że całkowicie się zgadzam na twoją propozycję!

Kto taki leżał w szpitalu, że Kise chciał oddać mu tyle pieniędzy? Rodzic? Nie obstawiał żony ani partnera, bo Kise miał być "dziewicą". Musiał to być ktoś ogromnie ważny, skoro zgodził się sprzedawać własne ciało, a w zamian nie wziąć za to dla siebie ani jena.  
-Nie życzę sobie, żebyś w tym czasie utrzymywał kontakty seksualne z kimkolwiek innym, niż ja.

-Oh. Jestem tego całkowicie świadom. Jestem czysty na każdy z możliwych sposobów – powiedział nadal uśmiechając się pod nosem. Teraz już nic chyba nie było w stanie zniszczyć jego humoru. Skoro mógł poświęcić dla niej jeszcze więcej niż myślał.

-Nie używam prezerwatyw. Lubię zostawiać malinki i ślady ugryzień, więc określ mi, w których miejscach na twoim ciele nie wolno mi ich robić. Aha, i nie całuję. Pocałunki to zbytek.

Kise spróbował nie wyglądać na zawiedzionego. Po wcześniejszej łóżkowej deklaracji, nie spodziewał się zakazu pocałunków. Ale może to i lepiej. Nie przyzwyczai się zbytnio. W końcu i tak kiedyś zostanie… uh… porzucony? Ważne by do tego czasu uzbierać tyle pieniędzy aby mogło starczyć na leczenie. I mieć nadzieje, że następnym razem nie trafi się na kogoś brutalnego.

-Możesz zostawiać je gdzie chcesz - mruknął tylko.

-Świetnie. Skończ jedzenie.

Kise odsunął od siebie talerz i odarł usta chusteczką.

-W sumie to już skończyłem. Jestem już bardzo najedzony. Mógłbym pęknąć.

Aomine powątpiewająco uniósł brew, ale nie skomentował tego.  
-Jedziemy do mnie, rozumiem?

-Cóż. Gdziekolwiek chcesz, Aominecchi. Ja nie mam żadnego miejsca, do którego moglibyśmy pójść – powiedział, poprawiając ubranie i spoglądając na drzwi.

-Nie masz domu? Gdzie sypiasz? Gdzie masz swoje rzeczy?

-Od kiedy się….sprzedałem, sypiam w agencji. Sprzedałem swoją starą norę. I tak nie była zbyt duża, ale zawsze coś.

-Rozumiem. Okej, dam ci kredyt zaufania. Po drodze wstąpimy do agencji po twoje rzeczy. Możesz wprowadzić się już dzisiaj. Tylko mnie nie zawiedź.

-Zrobię wszystko, czego sobie zażyczysz – mruknął mimowolnie lekko skłaniając się mu głową. Wstał powoli od stołu i spojrzał na okno. Trochę się rozpadało. A nie spodziewał się tego i nie zabrał ze sobą żadnej kurtki. Cholera, lepiej żeby jechali tam autem, bo jeśli się rozchoruje (a łapie choróbska dość łatwo) to nici z umowy. Miał go zaspokoić, a nie zaśmiecać mu domu brudnymi chusteczkami.

-Uch, nienawidzę deszczu - mruknął Aomine, zakładając marynarkę. -Nie masz kurtki ani nic?  
Boże, sytuacja tego chłopaka była jeszcze gorsza, niż opisywała mu agencja. Aomine zdawał sobie sprawę, że im biedniejszy jest, tym bardziej się od niego uzależni finansowo.

-Jeśli auto jest blisko, to nic mi się nie stanie – powiedział lekceważąco machając ręką. Chyba nic. Dobra…teraz musi się skupić i siłą woli odgonić chorobę! Zaczął mrużyć oczy i posyłać gromiące spojrzenia spadającemu deszczowi. Nawet siłą go nie weźmie!

Aomine ze swojej torby wyjął parasol i podał mu go, patrząc na niego z lekkim rozbawieniem.  
Dosyć szybko dotarli na parking. Auto Aomine nie było, jak wszyscy by się spodziewali, jakimś sportowym modelem. Nie, było czarne, duże, klasyczne i błyszczące. Aomine otworzył dla Kise drzwi od strony pasażera.

Blondyn nawet nie spojrzał w jego stronę i palcem wodził po samochodzie, zachwycając się nim. Przyłożył swoją bladą dłoń do czarnej maski i obserwował jak spadają na nią kropelki wody.

-Jakie ładne… - powiedział jak zahipnotyzowany.

-Masz prawo jazdy? - zapytał Aomine, gdy już jechali w stronę agencji. Walczył z chęcią pokazania mu, co potrafi jego cacuszko, ale to byłoby zbyt niedojrzałe...  
_Chrzanić.  
_Na obwodnicy dał z silnika wszystko.

-Hyaa! – zawołał blondyn przeklejając się do okna i chichocząc tak cicho, że ledwo to było słychać. Zawsze lubił stylowe auta. Mimo, że nigdy nie miał takiego mieć, lubił czasem na takie popatrzeć – klaaasa! Oh. I nie, nie mam prawa jazdy. Ale umiem prowadzić. Po prostu nie było mnie wstać na wyrobienie.

-Wyrobimy ci - mruknął, ukrywając uśmiech. Nim blondyn zaprotestował, dodał: -Czasem potrzebuję, by ktoś odebrał mnie ze służbowych kolacji, gdy nie jestem w stanie sam siąść za kierownicą.

-Naprawdę? Hya! Znaczy… skoro tak kładziesz sprawę, to nie mogę odmówić – blondyn zacisnął ręce na kolanach, aby powstrzymać chęć radosnego podskakiwania. Jednak atmosfera wokół niego się nagle rozjaśniła i teraz niemal błyszczała radośnie.

Aomine zaparkował pod agencją i wyłączył silnik.  
-Potrzebujesz pomocy przy przenoszeniu rzeczy?

-Nie jest ich dużo – mruknął, nie przejmując się już niczym i nawet nie uświadamiając sobie, że wesoło macha nogami – a mógłbym pożyczyć twoją parasolkę?

-Oczywiście - podał mu ją i czekał w aucie.

Kise wyszedł z auta, podskakują wesoło i omijając wszystkie kałuże. Cóż, zdecydowanie nie wyglądał jak osoba, której ciało właśnie zostało sprzedane. Na szczęście miał jeszcze szczątki zdrowego rozsądku i postanowił się z tym szybko uwinąć. Poza tym wiele do pakowania nie miał. Kilka minut później stał znów pod autem z średniej wielkości torbą pod ręką i wesoło machał do kierowcy.

Aomine gestem dal mu do zrozumienia, żeby wrzucił to na tylne siedzenie.  
Wkrótce jechali juz do jego mieszkania. Miasto nocą było piękne i Aomine zawsze, często nawet nie skupiając się na tym, podziwiał je. Dzisiaj jednak zastanawiał się, czy Kise się denerwuje.

Kiedy jednak spojrzał na niego badawczo, zauważył, że głowa chłopaka zanurkowała do torby. Po jaką cholerę ten idiota włożył całą swoją głowę do torby? To pewnie było zagadką nawet dla niego samego. I kiedy on znów zdążył ją przenieść na przednie siedzenie? Może jednak miał jakieś atuty….

* * *

-Skup się, Ryouta.  
Pokazał mu najbliższy sklep i zwolnił, gdy jechali do domu, by mógł zapamiętać drogę.

Blondyn uważnie przyglądał się okolicy, wydając z siebie niezidentyfikowane odgłosy. Ten chłopak był chodzącą, ludzką postacią chaosu. Włosy sterczały mu na wszystkie strony, ale on zdawał się nie w ogóle tego nie zauważać. Jak w ogóle mógł dostać się do tak wysoko płatnej agencji? Buzie może i miał ładną, ale jego rozgarnięcie przypominało raczej kilkuletnie dziecko, aniżeli dorosłego faceta.

Większość "pracodawców" szukała właśnie takiego "dzieciaka". Byli jeszcze tacy, co szukali partnera do rozmów na poziomie, ale od tego Aomine miał swojego jedynego przyjaciela.  
-10 piętro. Widzisz ten balkon?

-Ten ten? - zapytał blondyn nie precyzując – jeśli tak to widzę.

-Ten i pokoje nad nim są moje.  
Zaparkował w podziemnym garażu i wyszedł z auta. Po chwili już wjeżdżali windą na górę.

Blondyn obszedł windę dookoła, przyglądając się uważnie każdemu kątowi. Wyglądało to dość komicznie, ale skoro tak badał windę, to ciekawe jak zachowa się w domu Aomine.

-Hm? Coś ci nie pasuje w tej windzie?

-Nie jest szklana – powiedział wyraźnie zawiedziony – miałem nadzieję, że będzie szklana. Zawsze chciałem pojechać szklaną windą.

-W jednym z biurowców widziałem szklaną. Chyba u Hyuugi - podrapał się w tył głowy- Ale nie pamiętam.

Blondyn stanął przed panelem z guzikami i wpatrywał się w nie uparcie. Świeciły. Na niebiesko!

-Zabierzesz mnie tak kiedyś, co nie? Aominecchi?

-Jeśli będzie taka potrzeba - wzruszył ramionami. Ucieszył się, kiedy winda zatrzymała się pod jego domem. Najwyższa pora. Był trochę zmęczony i.. napalony. Patrzenie na Kise pobudzało go.

-To już tutaj? – zapytał wesoło i wyszedł z windy przed nim, rozglądając się z ciekawością.

-Tak. Te drzwi na wprost.

I energia wręcz go rozpierała. Pobiegł radośnie przed siebie, zapominając nawet o torbie.

Aomine z cichym westchnięciem wziął torbę i poszedł za nim. Był zdziwiony tym, że bagaż Kise naprawdę był lekki. Ten chłopak nie miał nic. Ciekawe, czy do ubrania miał tylko to, co miał teraz na sobie?  
Otworzył drzwi i wpuścił go do mieszkania. Blondyn niczym wystraszony jelonek wskoczył do pomieszczenie i rozglądał się na boki, jakby się bał, że nagle wszystko zniknie. Kroki stawiał jakby się skradał. Musiało wyglądać to dość zabawnie z drugiej strony. Przynajmniej do momentu, gdy blondyn zobaczył czarno-szylkretowego kotka, który wyszedł im na powitanie. Przyglądał się uważnie blondynowi, a potem podszedł do niego, miziając się o jego nogi. Blondyn od razu padł na kolana i zaczął się z nim bawić. Jedynym problemem było to, że nieświadomie uwodzicielsko wyginał się i swój uroczy tyłek tuż przed oczami Aomine. Ale jego nieświadomość była w tym chyba jeszcze bardziej urzekająca.

A potem zaczął mruczeć.

Aomine przyjrzał się wypiętym pośladkom Kise. Spodnie wisiały na nim tak, jakby schudł odkąd je kupił.  
-Nazywa się Lassie. Rozbierz się, Ryouta – po tych słowach, blondyn obrócił się do niego zaczerwieniony. Posłuchał jednak i dalej stojąc do niego tyłem, zaczął odpinać guziczki koszuli i zsunął ją z ramion.

-Wiesz… nie jesteś taki zły jak myślałem- mruknął – dasz się lubić.

-... chodziło mi o to, żebyś zdjął buty, bo Riko strasznie krzyczy jak musi pastować podłogę.  
Mimo to podszedł do niego i powoli dotknął jego jasnych pleców. Widział wyraźnie żebra Kise, po których ostrożnie przesunął palcami. -To w agencji modeli kazali ci tak schudnąć?

Aomine mógł bez problemu zauważyć jego całe czerwone policzki i uszy. Jak mógł go źle zrozumieć?

-Nie. To moja zwyczajna postura. Czy wyglądam źle? – zapytał trochę zmartwiony. Jak ma go zadowolić skoro mu się nie podoba? To nie tak, że chciał wyglądać jak wieszak.

-Nie, nie wyglądasz źle, ale seks ze mną bywa wymagający. Dobrze by było, jakbyś przytył parę kilo - dodał. -Oprowadzić cię po mieszkaniu, nim przejdziemy do rzeczy?

-Tak, tak! – zawołał radośnie i pobiegł przed siebie, niemal się wywalając. Już zapomniał, że jest bez bluzki. Lassie ciągle plątała mu się pod nogami, wesoło witając nowego mieszkańca domu.

Aomine oprowadził go, pokazując mu pokój za pokojem. Była kuchnia, ogromna, ale praktycznie nieużywana, salon, z ogromnym TV i konsolami do gier, a także ze stołem do bilardu (Aomine oczami wyobraźni widział już, jak bierze Kise na tym stole). Pokazał mu gabinet, pokoje dla gości i małą siłownię.  
-Na dachu jest mały, kryty basen. Jak się spiszesz, dostaniesz klucze, to tam jest też ten na górę.

-Basen? Naprawdę masz basen? No nie wierze! – blondyn podskakiwał już wesoło, rozważając czy może uwiesić się na chłopaku.

-Basen należy do wszystkich mieszkańców - Aomine wzruszył ramionami. -Chodź.  
Zabrał go w końcu do swojej sypialni. Pokój urządzony był w kolorach czerni i granatu. Stojące w kącie łóżko było duże i pościelone (zapewne gosposia to zrobiła, bo Aomine nie umiał).

Pewnie Aomine spodziewał się, że chłopak będzie dużo bardzo wstydliwy. W końcu…to jego pierwszy raz. I to w dodatku z nikim bliskim, tylko z sponsorem. Jednak na chwile obecną Kise był zbyt podekscytowany mieszkaniem, które zobaczył i poziomem życia jaki prezentował Aomine. Blondyn wbiegł do pokoju i od razu rzucił się na łóżko, wdychając jego zapach_. Ile on ma lat, 12?,_ pomyślał Aomine, opierając się o drzwi. Rozwiązał krawat i rozpiął koszulę. Rzucił ją na ziemię i podszedł do łóżka tylko w spodniach.  
-Spisz pod ścianą - zapowiedział.

-Haha! Czyli jak przyjdą potwory z pod łóżka to ciebie zabiorą pierwszego – zawołał kucając i spoglądając w jego kierunku. Gdy zobaczył go bez bluzki, natychmiast jego śmiech się urwał. Skoro wcześniej uważał, że chłopak wyglądał dobrze w koszuli, to bez niej był po prostu bóstwem.

Odpiął zegarek i odłożył go na szafkę, po czym ledwo się przeciągnął.  
-Nie boję się żadnych potworów - ściszył głos, nachylając się nad Kise.

-N…nie wątpię – mruknął lekko drżącym głosem. Mógł teraz spoglądać bezpośrednio na jego twarz. Niewinne, lekko podniecone spojrzenie złotych oczu złączyło się z dzikim granatem.

-Miałeś jakiekolwiek doświadczenia seksualne? Wiem, że seksu nie uprawiałeś, ale obciąganie, masturbacja?

-Do-dotykałem się kilka razy. Każdy czasem musi, nie? Ale nigdy… z nikim. Chociaż nie powiem, że nie próbowali.

Uśmiech wykrzywił jego usta, od ucha do ucha wręcz.  
-Dobrze. Podoba mi się to coraz bardziej.

-Chcesz to jakoś wykorzystać? – zapytał podnosząc lekko rękę i układając ją na jego ramieniu. Odchylił się w tył, układając na plecach i ciągnąc chłopaka za sobą. Mimo, że był zawstydzony do wszelkich granic możliwości, to przebywanie z Aomine w jakiś sposób dodawało mu trochę pewności siebie.

-Wykorzystam cię całego. Chcę zobaczyć, co umiesz sam, czego będę musiał cię nauczyć - Aomine delikatnie musną wargami szyję Kise, wdychając zapach chłopaka. Kise odchylił tylko głowę, dając mu większy dostęp do siebie. Położył dłoń na jego karku.

-Dobrze. Ale…musisz zacząć.

-Dobrze. Może kiedyś ty będziesz inicjować zbliżenia?  
Aomine pocałował go w pierś, a potem w brzuch. Czuł, jak Kise drży pod jego ciałem. Nie miał ochoty go uspokajać; Kise wiedział, na co się pisze, kiedy wchodził do agencji i kiedy zgodził się z nim spotkać. Wiedział też, że od tej nocy zależy wszystko.

Kise wygiął się lekko i wsunął dłoń w włosy chłopaka, pieszcząc przez chwile jego policzek. Spoglądał na niego zafascynowany, nie bardzo wiedząc co teraz powinien zrobić. Rozłożył lekko nogi, tak by chłopak mógł ułożyć się między nimi.

Aomine, nim ułożył się między jego nogami, rozpiął chłopakowi dżinsy i zsunął je z niego, rzucając na podłogę. Bez skrępowania pocałował jasne, wręcz białe udo i zrobił na nim malinkę. Kise drgnął, wydając z siebie pojedyncze jęknięcie. Podobało mu się. Oj, cholera, tak. Zdecydowanie mu się podobało. Tylko dlaczego?

Aomine przyjrzał się różowej malince i, dla równowagi, na drugim udzie chłopaka zrobił podobną. Przez jego bokserki widział, że to pobudziło Kise. To było urocze w niedoświadczonych osobach; szybko się podniecały. I to go kręciło. Pocałował Kise w podbrzusze i tam, zamiast malinki, lekko skubnął go zębami. Kise pisnął w reakcji na to i zaczerwienił się mocniej. Dziwiło go to, że już za pierwszym razem chłopak tak bardzo chciał go oznaczyć. Spodziewał się… że robią to raczej zaborcze osoby, które nie chcą, żeby ktoś tknął ich kochanka. Albo coś…ale może to wina tego, że jest takim romantykiem. Nie mógł też powiedzieć, że mu się to nie podoba. Wręcz przeciwnie. Było to dość podniecające.

Słysząc jego pisk Aomine uniósł wzrok.  
-Masz delikatną skórę - zamruczał z aprobatą.

-Bo… nikt jej nigdy nie dotykał. I nic ogólnie z nią nie robił. Nie wychodzę też dużo na słońce, czy coś w tym stylu. Nie za bardzo mam… miałem czas na takie rzeczy.

Aomine usiadł na piętach i przyjrzał mu się z góry.  
-Pokaż mi, jak się sam zaspokajasz - polecił.  
Kise zaczerwienił się mocno i oparł się na łokciach, siadając trochę wyżej. Nie był pewny co do tego co miał właśnie zrobić, ale z drugiej strony, pobudzała go myśl o tym. Powoli ściągnął z siebie bokserki i odłożył je starannie na bok. Przez chwile spoglądał sam na siebie, bojąc się zobaczyć reakcji Daiki'ego.

Aomine oblizał spierzchnięte nagle usta i rozpiął swój pasek i guzik od spodni.  
-Dalej. Chcę zobaczyć - zamruczał.

I Kise posłuchał. Wsunął rękę między swoje cholernie chude uda i zaczął się dotykać. I czuł to bardziej niż gdy robił to sam w zamkniętym pokoju. Bo wiedział, że teraz on na niego patrzy.

Śledził uważnie każdy szczegół; od rumieńca na policzkach i zaciśniętych powiek, poprzez napięte mięśnie brzucha, aż do dłoni poruszającej się powoli po twardej męskości. I kiedy to robił, Aomine pocałował go w kolano, a potem w łydkę, opierając sobie stopę Kise na piersi.

Blondyn otworzył oczy i spojrzał wreszcie na chłopaka. Jego oczy błyszczały niebezpiecznie, a na ustach malował się groźny uśmiech.

-Czuję się jakbym zaraz miał zostać schrupany – oznajmił przepełnionym podnieceniem głosem.

-Schrupany?  
_Aaa. Pewnie chce jakiegoś spokoju psychicznego, jakiejś gierki słów, która da mu poczucie przynależności._ Aomine pocałował go w duży palec u nogi.  
-Zjem cię w całości, Ryouta.

Kise zadrżał i zacisnął rękę mocniej na swojej męskości. Miało nie być żadnego całowania. Nie chce całować go w usta, ale w każdą inną część ciała już może? Cholerny Daiki. Jeszcze kiedyś go zmusi do pocałunku w usta.

Tymczasem chłopak przyśpieszył ruchy ręką i ciągle patrząc na Aomine, oblizał lubieżnie swoje usta.

Uniósł brwi i wyszczerzył zęby.  
-No, no, no. Potrafisz się bawić, Ryouta. Co powiesz na to?  
Odepchnął dłoń Kise i zacisnął na nim swoją własną. Zaczął nią szybko poruszać. Blondyn od razu zareagował, wijąc się pod nim i niemal od razu dochodząc. Wstydził się swojej szybkiej reakcji. Aomine spodobało się to, w jaki sposób Kise się zachowuje. Nie udawał; nie miał wprawy, by udawać takie uczucia. Dlatego też on również się mocniej podniecił. On tak bardzo chciał już w nim być.  
Sięgnął do szuflady po lubrykant. Nalał trochę na swoje palce i, wciąż zimny, wsunął palce w Kise. Chłopak nie zdążył nawet jeszcze ochłonąć po orgazmie i już czuł, że podnieca się na nowo. Rozłożył szerzej uda i spoglądał błagająco na chłopaka.

-Kurwa, jesteś cholernie ciasny - mruknął Aomine bardziej do siebie niż do niego. Miał pewność, że nikt inny nie miał Kise przed nim, a z drugiej strony zaczął czuć lekkie zdenerwowanie, że rozerwie go i skrzywdzi.

-Przepraszam. Powinienem się sam na to przygotować przed? – zapytał lekko zawiedziony swoją niewiedzą w tym temacie.

-Nie. To dla mnie część zabawy - pocałował Kise w pierś, a potem zaczął lekko ssać jego sutek. Palce Aomine mocno się w nim poruszały. Blondyn wił się pod nim niesamowicie i coraz głośniej pojękiwał. Nie wiedział co zrobić z rękami, więc po chwili dość niepewnie objął nimi chłopaka, zastanawiając się czy nie było to błędem.

Zaskoczył go tym. Poprzedni partnerzy bali się go dotykać, podczas kiedy Kise był tego dotyku złakniony. Dlatego też pocałował go w obojczyk i uśmiechnął się.  
-Wejdę w ciebie, Kise. Będzie bolało, ale postaram się, żeby bolało jak najmniej.

-Dobrze – mruknął, a potem posłał mu lekki uśmiech – wiesz, jesteś całkiem miły więc może nie będzie bolało aż tak bardzo.

Po tych słowach mocniej rozłożył nogi i nabił się po raz ostatni na jego palce. Miły? Zapewne wkrótce przestanie tak myśleć. I chociaż Aomine planował przewrócić Kise na brzuch i wziąć go od tyłu, zmienił zdanie. Odczuwał potrzebę zobaczenia wszystkiego w oczach Kise, chciał patrzeć na jego łzy i rumieniec.

Blondyn nie odwracał od niego wzroku, gdy ten wyjmował z niego palce i zastępował je czymś innym. Sam był zdziwiony tym, że nie czuł przerażenia na myśl o tym co miało zaraz się stać. Oddychał głęboko i był w miarę rozluźniony.

Aomine zrzucił z siebie swoje spodnie i bokserki, po czym złapał za jedną z poduszek i wsunął ją Kise pod biodra. Przez chwilę ocierał się czubkiem swojego penisa o pośladki partnera, ale w końcu zaczął się w niego wsuwać.

Blondyn odchylił się do tyłu i objął go nogami w pasie, zachęcając do dalszej pracy. Mimo, że czuł ból, nie chciałby chłopak przerwał.

Nie ostrzegł go, nie złagodził swojej akcji. Wbił się w niego mocno, aż do końca i dopiero potem znieruchomiał. Pogłaskał Kise po brzuchu.  
-Rozluźnij się - sapnął. -Spokojnie.  
Widział na jego udzie kroplę krwi, więc delikatnie pocałował Kise w pierś. Dawał mu czas by przyzwyczaił się do niego i do tego, że już nie jest taki niewinny.

Blondyn zamknął szybko powieki, żeby zatrzymać napływające go oczu łzy. Zdecydowanie bolało. I całe jego opanowanie szlag trafił. A naprawdę chciał się postarać dla niego. Nie chciał tego spieprzyć.

_Powinienem, kurwa, zostać pieprzonym świętym_, pomyślał Aomine. Kciukiem powoli otarł łzę z kącika oczu Kise. Czekał cierpliwie, chociaż dużo go to kosztowało.

Kise otworzył wreszcie oczy i wlepił w niego spojrzenie swoich zajebiście złotych oczu. Zamrugał jeszcze kilka razy, czując wilgoć na rzęsach.

-Dziękuję… - mruknął ledwo słyszalnie.

-Spoko - burknął. Poruszył się powoli, kiedy poczuł, że Kise trochę się rozluźnił. Blondyn jęknął gdy poczuł coś innego niż ból. Otworzył szeroko oczy, zdziwiony tą zmianą i spoglądał tak na Daiki'ego.

-Aominecchi! Nie boli!

-O, to dobrze.  
Aomine pochylił się i wreszcie dał upust swojemu podnieceniu i frustracji, poruszając się w Kise mocno. Chłopak wił się pod nim, jęcząc coraz głośniej i sam zaczynając poruszać biodrami. Mocniej objął go nogami w pasie i przy każdym pchnięciu przyciągał go do siebie mocno. Dłońmi zaczął błądzić po jego plecach, lekko je drapiąc.

-Dobrze ci, Ryouta? - szepnął mu do ucha. -Bo mnie w tobie zajebiście. Jesteś ciasny i kurwa, tak strasznie gorący.

Kise przytulił się do jego piersi i dalej pojękiwał. Czy było mu dobrze? _Cholernie dobrze_.

-Naprawdę ? – spytał niemal promieniejąc radośnie – cieszę się, Aominecchi!

Prychnął, rozbawiony, poruszając się w nim szybko i mocno. Cieszył się, że nie protestuje. Kise złapał go za nadgarstek i nakierował go w stronę swojego członka.

-Czy… możesz mnie dotknąć? Nie wiem czy mogę o to prosić… po prostu…ja już…

Aomine spełnił jego życzenie. Zaczął znów intensywnie go stymulować dłonią, robiąc mu malinkę na szyi, tuż obok ucha.

-Mmm… dobrze… - mruknął Kise i zaczął coraz bardziej drżeć pod jego dotykiem.

-Dojdź, Ryouta. Jesteś taki napięty - wyszeptał. I Kise doszedł, zaciskając się mocno na nim i osuwając się niemal od razu na łóżko. Aomine doszedł w nim, wciskając twarz w poduszkę, by zdusić ochrypły jęk satysfakcji, Czuł dreszcze Kise i wilgoć pomiędzy ich ciałami.

Kise przez chwile jeszcze przyglądał się sufitowi…ale nagle wszystko zrobiło się czarne.

-I co... i zasnąłeś? - Aomine nie mógł w to uwierzyć.  
Kise spał. Leżał pod nim, wciąż obejmując go i wciąż z nim w środku. Dwa orgazmy i utrata niewinności musiały być dla niego zbyt wyczerpujące. Przynajmniej nie będzie chciał gadać.  
Wycofał się z niego i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w strużkę spermy, która wraz z krwią spłynęła na prześcieradło.  
Kise nie obudził się nawet wtedy, gdy wilgotną gąbką go mył, a potem ubierał w swoją koszulę. Nie drgnął wtedy, kiedy kładł się obok niego, i wciąż spał, kiedy Aomine wstał rano do pracy.


	2. Chapter 2

Kise otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Łóżko było całkiem puste, a on zdążył się rozwalić na całej jego długości. Cóż. To zdecydowanie nie było „spanie przy ścianie". Dobrze, że nie ma tu Aomine, bo pewnie wydarłby się na niego! A tak właściwie, to gdzie on jest? Czy udało mu się go wczoraj zadowolić? Nie pamiętał nic bo po drugim orgazmie…czyżby odpłynął? A Aomine pozostał niezaspokojony?

Blondyn wstał szybko z łóżka i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Nie był teraz nawet w stanie myśleć o bólu bioder. Co on zrobi, jeśli Daiki go zostawi? Jak zapłaci za leczenie siostry? Przecież nie może jej zostawić samej…a nie chciał już iść do innego sponsora! Co zrobił źle?

Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na swoje ciało. Było czyste…. I miał na sobie koszulę…nie swoją koszulę… a skoro nie była jego i skoro była za duża… Kise podniósł jej skrawek do nosa i powąchał. Ona była Aomine!

Nie wiedząc co zrobić… bo nie mógł być jeszcze niczego pewien… mógł naprawdę być nim zawiedziony… ale skoro tak, to musiał to naprawić, prawda? Wspominał, że jego gosposia nie umie gotować. A więc… on zrobi mu obiad. Co prawda nie jest mistrzem kuchni, ale spaghetti umie zrobić.

* * *

Aomine wrócił do domu trochę wcześniej, niż zazwyczaj. Zastanawiał się, czy wszystko jeszcze jest. Nie tylko Kise, ale czy sprzęt i kasa, którą trzymał w domu? Nie ufał mu jeszcze, chociaż z drugiej strony nie widział w nim złodzieja. Zawahał się na progu; jeśli Kise był cały dzień w domu, to zapewne zdążył już poznać Riko. Miał nadzieję, że jego gosposia nie przeraziła chłopaka.  
Na powitanie wyszła mu Lassie. Kucnął i pogłaskał ją po pyszczku, czując pod palcami cieplutkie futerko.

I w tym momencie w progu pojawił się Riko, która była nadzwyczaj wesoła. Co było troszkę przerażające.

-O witaj, Aomine-san. Mam nadzieję, że dzień minął dobrze. Nie musi się pan martwić zamawianiem pizzy. Obiad już gotowy - i widząc wielkie przerażenie na twarzy Aomine, dziewczyna szybko pokręciła znacząco głową - proszę się nie martwić! To nie ja go robiłam! Pański nowy partner jest całkiem miłą osobą…choć trochę nadpobudliwą. Ale nie puścił kuchni z dymem.

-Jezu Chryste - jęknął. -A właśnie, Riko - zwrócił się do niej. -Jutro będzie Hyuuga, więc nie planuj nic na popołudnie, okej?

Dziewczyna momentalnie zaczerwieniła się lekko i szybko spuściła głową.

-Oczywiście…. – mruknęła i szybko czmychnęła w inną stronę. Mogła mówić, że idzie coś posprzątać, ale Aomine widział swoje. Ci dwoje mieli się ku sobie już od samego początku!

-Na dzisiaj jesteś już wolna, umiem włożyć naczynia do zmywarki - zawołał za nią. -Kise?

Chłopak wszedł do kuchni i zobaczył blondyna. W różowym fartuszku i porannym buszem na włosach. Pod fartuchem miał tylko koszulę, w którą ubrał go w nocy. Na szczęście sięgała mu do połowy ud. Gdy tylko go zobaczył, rozpromienił się.

-Witaj z powrotem, Aominecchi! Rikocchi mówiła, że normalnie zamawiasz jedzenie, ale postarałem się zrobić coś sam! – powiedział wesoło i wskazał dłonią na stół, na którym wszystko leżało ładnie przygotowane. I przede wszystkim wyglądało na jadalne.

-Jeśli Riko nie maczała w tym rąk to chętnie zjem - powiedział, podchodząc do niego. –Zostałeś.

-O czym mówisz, Aominecchi! Oczywiście, że zostałem! – mruknął, nadymając swoje policzki – no i mówiłeś żeby Rikocchi nie dopuszczać do jedzenia… więc kiedy jej powiedziałam, że staram się dla ciebie, sama powiedziała, że w takim razie nie będzie tego tykać! Masz bardzo miłą gosposię!

-Okej. Dobra taktyka, Kise - pochwalił go. -Co zrobiłeś do jedzenia?

-Spaghetti! Mam nadzieję, że lubisz. Jak nie to chyba się pójdę zabić! – powiedział, jednocześnie zakrywając twarz i czerwieniąc się.

-Daj spokój, Kise. Mówiłem ci, że nie musisz gotować - Aomine machnął ręką i z ciekawością zajrzał do garnka. Pachniało nawet apatycznie. -Boli cię?

Blondyn spojrzał na niego lekko zdziwiony. Zamrugał kilka razy, a potem uśmiechnął się głupio.

-Co boli?

-Tyłek, Kise - stanął za jego plecami i pocałował go w kark, a potem ugryzł w ramię. -Dasz radę dzisiaj czy za bardzo boli?

-Tyłek ? – zapytał i nagle znieruchomiał. Zaczął rękami obmacywać swoje ciało – Oh. No tak. Rzeczywiście troszkę pobolewa. Jakoś o tym zapomniałem.

-Hm. To zrobimy coś innego - zamruczał i przeciągnął się. -Idę pod prysznic.

-Dobrze, Aominecchi! – mruknął i nalał mu herbaty do kubka, który postawił koło talerza – ale pośpiesz się bo wszystko wystygnie!

Wyszedł po kilku minutach, z ręcznikiem na karku. Miał na sobie szorty i bawełnianą koszulkę.  
-Mogłeś wziąć coś z mojej szafy i ubrać się, a nie cały dzień w tej koszuli - powiedział, siadając przy stole.

-Oh. Masz rację. Wybacz… chyba o tym też zapomniałem – powiedział, śmiejąc się – poza tym wstałem dość późno, a potem wziąłem się za obiad!

-Dobrze. Daj, głodny jestem –Kise nie mógł siedzieć spokojnie od kiedy wrócił Aomine. Gdy tylko usłyszał wreszcie wyczekiwane zdanie, szybko podał mu talerz i przyglądał mu się wyczekująco.

Aomine zjadł pierwszy kęs. Jadł lepsze rzeczy, ale jadł też gorsze. W sumie spaghetti było całkiem dobre. Uniósł kciuk.  
-Pychota.

Kise niemal posiadł się z radości. Zaciskał teraz wargi i ręce, nerwowo się kręcąc i starając się ukryć jak bardzo ucieszył się z pochwały. Nie dało jednak ukryć się tego bijącego po oczach światła, które aż od niego biło. A ten to co? Chodzące słońce?

-A ty zjadłeś? - zapytał Aomine. Gestem kazał nachylić się Kise nad sobą, a gdy to zrobił, przyjrzał się malince na jego szyi.

Kise znów spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i nerwowo podrapał się po karku.

-Zapomniałem - powiedział cicho, niczym dziecko, które przyznaje się do zniszczenia zabawki.

-Bierz talerz i jedz - polecił. Kise tylko skinął głową i nerwowo nałożył sobie spaghetti oraz nalał herbaty. Siadł na krześle, podkulając pod siebie nogi. Trochę głupio mu było jeść teraz własne danie. Tak właściwie to średnio lubił spaghetti. Ale wtedy nawet o tym nie pomyślał. Naprawdę był bardzo roztrzepany dzisiaj. Bardziej niż zazwyczaj. A to się zdarza tylko w krytycznych sytuacjach…takich jak „operacja: obiad dla Aominecchiego!"

-Jedz - ponaglił Aomine. -Pewnie dzisiaj nic nie jadłeś, co? Po wczoraj powinieneś uzupełnić energię - Aomine wyciągnął z kieszeni swój smartphone i coś w nim wstukał. -Mój lekarz przyjmie cię za kilka dni.

-Lekarz? – zapytał jeszcze bardziej zdziwiony, wpakowując sobie do ust kolejny kęs obiadu – po co mi lekarz?

-Chcę sprawdzić, czy twoja chudość nie jest chorobliwa. Poza tym, kiedy ostatnio miałeś porządne badania robione, co? Midorima jest debilem, ale lekarz z niego dobry.

-Kiedy? Nigdy – mruknął spokojnie i napchał sobie usta makaronem – ale skoro mówisz, że masz przyjaciela lekarza, to może nie zaszkodzi.

Ciekawe, ile Aomine zrozumiał z ostatniego zdania….

-W takim razie badania ci się przydadzą. Zwłaszcza, że ze sobą sypiamy, aczkolwiek ja jestem zdrowy - Aomine odsunął od siebie pusty talerz.

-Oh…jeśli o chodzi o choroby przenoszone drogą płciową to spokojnie. To zbadali mi w agencji. Ale nie było potrzeby robienia innych badań więc inaczej mnie nie badali. Spokojnie! Nie musisz się więc martwić.

Aomine przewrócił oczami.  
-Anemia, Kise. Jak masz anemię to cię zajadę, rozumiesz? - powiedział, trochę się irytując. -Nie chcę zrobić ci krzywdy, więc musisz być w odpowiedniej formie.

-Oh. Nie wydaje mi się bym miał anemię. Nawet jeśli się przepracowywałem i nie jadłem to całkiem dobrze się trzymałem. Jedynym moim problem jest słaba odporność. Czasem zbyt często łapie choróbska.

-Właśnie dlatego obejrzy cię lekarz. Nie dyskutuj ze mną, Ryouta - ujął jego brodę w palce. -Zjadłeś już?

Skinął potwierdzająco głową i spojrzał mu w oczy.

-Coś nie tak?

-Idź do salonu i poczekaj na mnie.

Kise spojrzał na niego badawczo ale nie protestował. Wstał od stołu i ruszył w kierunku salonu. Siadł na sofie i podkulił znów swoje nogi, obejmując je ramionami.

Aomine nakarmił Lassie, a potem zamknął ją w kuchni, by im nie przeszkadzała. Przyszedł do salonu i usiadł obok Kise.  
-Kto leży w szpitalu?

Kise spojrzał na niego zdziwiony i znów zaczął zachowywać się jak w restauracji. Nagle zamilkł i zaczął drżeć.

-M…moja siostra.

-Riruka? - zapytał cicho. Powoli otoczył Kise ramionami i pozwolił, by się do niego przytulił.

Kise momentalnie ułożył się niemal na jego kolanach i wlepił się w niego jak rzep. Przesunął nosem po jego szyi i dopiero wtedy powoli zaczął się uspokajać.

-Tak. Jest bardzo chora… i jeśli nie będę płacić, to wywalą ją ze szpitala. Dlatego najpierw sprzedałem mieszkanie. Musiałem wpłacić jakieś pieniądze na sam początek. A jeszcze jest Hikage… i trzeba płacić więcej. Więc nie mogłem wynajmować innego mieszkania. I… wszystko musi iść do niej i tyle.

-Hikage? Zresztą, nieważne. Ile czasu dają jej lekarze?

-Miesiąc? Dwa? Mówią, że równie dobrze może umrzeć jutro. A może i przeżyć z pół roku. Niby jest w tym szpitalu, ale wystarczy, że złapie jakaś chorobę i już może ją to dobić. Ale ona z tego wyjdzie!

Aomine poczuł się jak skurwysyn, bo właśnie ucieszył się, że to nie on musi nieść brzemię choroby Riruki. Kiedyś była jego kochanką, ale nie łączyło ich nic szczególnego. Cieszył się, że nie czuł nic.  
-Pomogę ci - mruknął.

-Ao…Aominecchi? Ale dlaczego? Płacisz mi już…to wystarczająca pomóc. I… dziękuje, że pozwalasz mi się przytulić. To mi pomaga też.

Właśnie "Dlaczego" to było dobre pytanie. Dlaczego od momentu, w którym zobaczył go w knajpie, chciał go chronić?  
-Jak nie chcesz, to nie muszę - burknął nonszalancko. Dlaczego chciał, żeby Kise był mu na tyle wdzięczny, żeby został z nim nie tylko do śmierci jego siostry?

-Nie…to nie tak! – pisnął i wtulił się do niego mocniej –nie chciałem cię tak wykorzystywać. Ale… jesteś niesamowity, Aominecchi. Naprawdę, nie wierzyłem, że tak wspaniali ludzie zaglądają do takich agencji. Ale jednak się myliłem! Trafiłem na najwspanialszą osobę!

Aomine parsknął cicho.  
-Oj Ryouta - zmusił go, by na niego spojrzał. -Jesteś taki niewinny. Myślisz, że jestem wspaniały, a ja myślę tylko o tym, żeby znów zobaczyć jak dochodzisz. Wiesz, że zagryzasz wtedy wargi? I kiedy cię myję po wszystkim, nawet nie drgniesz, taki jesteś zmęczony.

Kise poruszył się nerwowo słysząc te słowa i zaczerwienił się mocno.

-Naprawdę mnie myłeś po?

-Miałeś na sobie spermę i krew - wzruszył obojętnie ramionami. -Powiedziałem ci; Umowa mówi jasno, że się tobą zajmuję. A to, co się wtedy z tobą działo, było moją winą. Podobają mi się twoje wargi.

-M…moje wargi? – zapytał mimowolnie je oblizując. Przecież mówił, że nie chce się całować. Chociaż Kise naprawdę nie miałby nic przeciwko – i co zamierzasz z tym zrobić?

-Wykorzystać je - odparł bezpośrednio. Chciał, żeby Kise przestał o nim myśleć jak o kimś dobrym. Chciał znów słyszeć jego jęki. Czy to było jak narkotyk? Czy już się uzależnił?

Kise nachylił się i zaczął delikatnie muskać ustami jego policzek, nachylając się do ucha.

-Hn, hn. A w jakim celu? Mam nadzieję, że w jakimś bardzo interesującym i wymyślnym - Boże. Dlaczego przy tym chłopaku zyskiwał tyle pewności siebie? I tak bardzo chciał go uwieść?

Aomine oparł się o kanapę i rozłożył ręce.  
-Zaspokój mnie nimi, skoro boli cię tyłek.

Kise nachylił się nad jego twarzą, będąc bardzo blisko jego ust. Pamiętał jednak o obietnicy i nie złączył ich ze sobą. Spojrzał na niego pożądliwe i wysunął lekko język, nawilżając nim swoje suche wargi.

-Tak. Myślę, że to jest interesujący sposób na ich użycie.

-O taaak. Daj z siebie wszystko, Ryouta, a dostaniesz nagrodę - obiecał, muskając policzek chłopaka palami. Podobał mu się kontrast między jego ciemnymi palcami a jego jasną skórą. -Rozbierz się najpierw.

Nie wiedział po co miał być rozebrany do tej czynności. Nie miał jednak też na sobie wiele. Zsunął więc z siebie koszulę chłopaka i spojrzał na niego pytająco.

Jako że pod spodem już nic nie miał, Aomine z aprobatą skinął głową i rozłożył nogi, by Kise mógł między nimi klęknąć. I gdy to zrobił, blondyn rozpiął jego pasek i spodnie, uwalniając spod jego bokserek jego męskość. Nawet specjalnie się nie zastanawiając, polizał ją na całej długości.

Aomine westchnął i wyciągnął się, by Kise miał do niego łatwiejszy dostęp.  
-Powoli. Uczysz się dopiero - mruknął.

-Ale skoro to ty, to muszę się postarać, prawda? – mruknął i zaczął go ssać.

Pogłaskał go po włosach. Widok z tej perspektywy był oszałamiający. To nie był pierwszy raz w życiu Aomine, ale pierwszy raz ktoś tak niedoświadczony doprowadzał go do takiej granicy.

I Kise wziął go całego do ust. Nie potrafił racjonalnie powiedzieć, co skłoniło go do zrobienia tego. Może najprawdziwszą było by po prostu….Aomine.

-O cholera... masz wrodzony talent, Kise - mruknął Aomine. Kise nie odpowiedział mu, tylko bardziej przyłożył się do roboty. Czuł już jak członek chłopaka drga w jego ustach. Kise poruszał szybko głową ssąc go i liżąc na zmianę. Aomine odchylił głowę do tyłu i jęknął chrapliwie. No, naprawdę, Kise potrafił cuda zdziałać tym swoim języczkiem. Blondyn podniósł lekko głowę i zassał się na czubku jego penisa. Po chwili Aomine nie wytrzymał i doszedł; nie zdążył go nawet ostrzec. Część jego nasienia wylądowała w ustach Kise, a część na jego nosie i policzku.

Kise podniósł na niego wzrok, przyglądając mu się całkiem niewinnie i uśmiechając się leciutko.

-Przepraszam - bąknął Aomine, patrząc na niego. Dobry, słodki święty od spraw erotyki. Kise wyglądał tak, że nawet zadeklarowany homofob by się podniecił.

-Oh. Nie szkodzi – powiedział i próbował otrzeć się rękę, przez co rozmazał wszystko jeszcze bardziej. Wyjąkał ciche „ups" i zaczął się babrać w jego spermie, nie umiejętnie próbując ją z siebie zmyć.

Aomine podał mu chusteczki.  
-Idź się umyć - polecił. Kise starł resztę płynów z swojej twarzy i wesołym krokiem ruszył do łazienki.

Kiedy mył buzię nad umywalką, Aomine przytulił się do jego pleców.  
-Obiecałem ci nagrodę, prawda?

Kise znieruchomiał i spojrzał na lustro, w którym odbijał się niebezpieczny uśmieszek chłopaka. Przełknął głośno ślinę i poczuł, że od takiego spojrzenia nawet hetero by zrobiło się ciasno w spodniach.

-J-jaką nagrodę?

-Tobie też musi być dobrze, nim położysz się spać, prawda? - szepnął mu do ucha, nakrywając dłońmi krocze Kise. A Kise był już twardy.

-N…nie trzeba. To… - przyłożył dłoń do ust, próbując tłumić swoje jęki.

-Nie sprzeczaj się ze mną. I patrz na swoją minę - mruknął, patrząc na odbijające się w lustrze twarze. -Widzisz, jak wyglądasz, kiedy ci dobrze?

Blondyn spojrzał na lustro i zadrżał. Widział jak wyglądał. Był cały zaczerwieniony, a usta zagryzał niemal do krwi. Ale to nie na siebie chciał patrzeć. Bardziej podniecało go spojrzenie drugiego chłopaka, który patrząc w lustro, jakby chłonął każdy jego ruch.

-Ty wyglądasz seksownej – mruknął.

Aomine widział się; wyglądał jak drapieżnik, który właśnie dobierał się do swojej ofiary. Ugryzł Kise w kark, ale zrobił to delikatnie, tak, by nie zrobić mu krzywdy. Jego dłoń poruszała się szybko i intensywnie po jego członku.  
-Jak widzę te spojrzenie tych twoich oczu, mam ochotę znów cię mieć.

Kise otarł się pośladkami o jego kroczę, ciągle patrząc na niego przez lustro.

-Więc? Mówiłem Ci, że nie musisz się tak przejmować mną… - mruknął oblizując swoje wargi.

-Tak bardzo tego chcesz, Ryouta? Mimo, że to dopiero twój drugi raz?

-Hmpf. Nie będę się powtarzać! – mruknął cały się czerwieniąc i spuszczając wzrok.

-Powiedz mi to. W lustrze mnie widzisz. Powiedz to też do swojego odbicia - polecił mu Aomine. To dręczenie Kise podniecało go do granic.

-Nie mogę! – pisnął cały czerwony, jednak nie mogąc powstrzymać drżenia swojego ciała – to zawstydzające… czuję, jakby on na mnie patrzył! Znaczy ja… ale on….

-Wam obu jest dobrze. Ale tylko ty możesz poprosić o więcej, Ryouta - Aomine wpatrywał się w jego odbicie w lustrze, kciukiem drażniąc czubek penisa chłopaka.

Kise spojrzał znów na swoje odbicie i już otworzył usta żeby coś powiedzieć, ale wydostał się z nich tylko głośny jęk. Gdy zobaczył jak wyglądał podczas wydawania z siebie takich odgłosów poczuł się jeszcze bardziej zażenowany. I jak…jak miał teraz to powiedzieć.

-M…możesz zrobić ze mną co chcesz…..

-To wiem - Aomine zaśmiał się chrapliwie. Drugą dłoń przybliżył do twarzy Kise i wsunął mu do ust dwa palce. Pozwalał mu je ssać przez chwilę, nim je wyjął j przesunął wilgotnymi opuszkami po jego plecach. -Powiedz mi, gdzie chcesz, żebym je włożył.

Kise miał ochotę krzyknąć „w swoją dupę!" ale się powstrzymał. Doprawdy! Żeby tak go dręczyć… kiedy i tak już stoi uległy przed nim i gotowy na wszystko!

-Hn… Aominecchi…dlaczego mnie tak dręczysz?

-Bo sprawia mi to przyjemność? - był zdziwiony tym, ze Kise pyta o tak oczywiste rzeczy. Naglę kąciki ust blondyna uniosły się nieznacznie, a jego oczy zabłysły, wyrażając jeszcze większą ekscytację.

-A więc lubisz jak wiję się i jęczę?

Aomine lekko kolanem rozchylił jego nogi, a potem stopą je rozsunął, tak, by stał przed nim w większym rozkroku.  
-Uwielbiam.

-Mmm….w takim razie muszę zrobić wyjątek i przełknąć swoje zakłopotanie – mruknął pojękując – chciałbym żebyś kochał się ze mną tu i teraz. No…nie wierze, że to powiedziałem .

-Powinieneś zawsze mówić, na co masz ochotę - zachęcił go Aomine, wsuwając wilgotne palce w chłopaka. Robił to ostrożnie, w lustrze obserwując, czy na twarzy Kise pojawi się grymas bólu. Ale twarz chłopaka wyrażała w tej chwili tylko czystą ekstazę.

-Będziesz się tak ciągle patrzył – zapytał Kise.

-Tak. A kiedy będę cię brał, też będziesz patrzeć na swoją własną twarz.

Kise wygiął się lekko w tył, opierając tył głowy o ramię chłopaka i jęcząc głośniej, nabijając się już samemu na jego palce.

-Wolę patrzeć na twoje drapieżne spojrzenie.

-Jesteś niemożliwy, Ryouta - Aomine zrobił mu malinkę na ramieniu. Do dwóch palców dołączył trzeci i Aomine zaczął go szybko przygotowywać.

-Hn, hn. Mógłbyś się pośpieszyć, wiesz? Ile mam czekać? – mruknął prowokująco i uśmiechnął się złośliwie do odbicia.

-Oj, oj, ktoś tu się robi roszczeniowy - Aomine wysunął palce i dotknął nimi uda Kise, patrząc z nutką fascynacji na wilgotne ślady.

-Przeszkadza ci to? – zapytał lekko uśmiechnięty.

-Ani trochę.  
Sięgnął ponad jego ramieniem po oliwkę i zwilżył nią swoją rękę, a potem penisa. Kise podniósł trochę biodra i otarł się nimi o jego twardą męskość, chichocząc pod nosem.

-Nie wydajesz się obawiać bólu, wszo.

-Wszo? Oh…to moja nowa ksywka? – zapytał dalej prowokująco się poruszając – myślę, że chęć wodzenia cię za nos jest większa niż lęk przed bólem dupy.

-Och, kto tu kogo wodzi - Aomine wsunął się w niego powoli, dłońmi rozchylając pośladki Kise. Blondyn zacisnął ręce na umywalce i zaczął oddychać szybko, spuszczając wzrok. Mimo, że był całkowicie zrelaksowany, jeszcze nie przywykł do seksu.

-Rozluźnij się, Kise. Napinasz się - Aomine całował go w kark i bark. I rzeczywiście, pomogło. Chłopak bardziej wypiął tyłek i znów spojrzał w lustro, które lekko zaparowało.

Ramię Aomine otoczyło go w pasie, by się nie osunął.  
-Spójrz na siebie, Ryouta. Spójrz - szeptał mu do ucha. I Kise spojrzał. Podniósł drżącą dłoń i najpierw odbił ją z boku na zaparowanej powierzchni, a środkową część lustra przetarł.

Aomine przyjrzał się jego twarzy w lustrze i uśmiechnął do ich wspólnego odbicia. Kise był piękny w takich chwilach. Wszystkie emocje miał wypisane na twarzy. Rozchylone usta aż prosiły się o to, by ich dotykać.

Kise zaczął wychodzić mu biodrami na spotkanie, spoglądając pożądliwie na jego odbicie. Wyglądał tak drapieżnie, że grzechem by chyba było odmówić zostania jego ofiarą. Widząc jego spojrzenie, Aomine zaczął mocniej poruszać biodrami; nie słyszał jęków protestu i bólu, więc się nie ograniczał. A Kise czuł tym razem już tylko rozkosz. A to, że nie robili tego w łóżku, tylko w łazience przed lustrem, jeszcze bardziej go nakręcało. Chociaż nie chciał się sam przed sobą do tego przyznać.

-Ślicznie wyglądasz w lustrze, Kise - szepnął mu i pocałował chłopaka w szyję. -Spójrz, jesteś taki wolny i wyuzdany.

Chłopak zadrżał na te słowa, nie spuszczając wzroku z odbicia. Przyglądał się Aomine. Chciał widzieć każdą jego emocje na twarzy.

-Wcale…nie jestem wyuzdany… hn…. Podnieś bardziej głowę.

-Wydajesz mi polecenia, Kise? - zamruczał Aomine, mocno ściskając jego męskość.

-Tak – odpowiedział nagle pewnie i podniósł dłoń znad umywalki, sięgając za siebie, chcąc ująć jego szczękę – to nie jest takie dobre jeśli nie wiedzę twojego spojrzenia.

Aomine zaśmiał się krótko. Lekko palcami ugryzł Kise w palec, po czym dał mu lekkiego klapsa.  
-Nie pozwalaj sobie, Ryouta.

Blondyn pisnął, niemal dochodząc w jego dłoni. Cholera, to było jeszcze intensywniejsze niż ich pierwszy raz. Aomine chyba sprawiał, że przekraczał granice.

-Dojdź, moja wszo - zaśmiał się, sam będąc blisko. I blondynowi wystarczało już tylko posłuchać tych słów. Doszedł w jego dłoni, zaciskając się na nim i niemal upadając na podłogę. Szybko podparł się oba rękami o umywalkę aby utrzymać równowagę.

-Oh. Cholera – mruknął ciężko dysząc. Aomine ugryzł go w bark, dochodząc mocno w Kise, Czuł, jak zaciska się na nim i to był chyba raj na ziemi – Mhmm… wszystko okej, Aominecchi?

Kise jeszcze drżąc, odwrócił lekko głowę, spoglądając na chłopaka.

Aomine wycofał się z Kise i przez chwile z fascynacją patrzył na strużkę spermy, która spływała po udzie chłopaka.  
-Tak. Wszystko okej - przeciągnął się. -A ty, wszo?

-Całkiem…bosko – mruknął trzęsąc się jeszcze trochę na nogach.

Pocałował go w kark.  
-Idę się wykąpać. Chodź, tobie też się to przyda.

Kise spojrzał na niego lekko zaskoczony, jednak nie chciał dać po sobie tego poznać.

-Chcesz wziąć wspólną kąpiel?

-Cóż - Aomine wymownie palcem przesunął po udzie Kise, zbierając odrobinę wilgoci na palec - tobie przyda się bardziej.

Kise spojrzał na niego badawczo, a potem zbliżył się trochę do niego, zarzucając mu ręce na barki. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie mu to przeszkadzać.

-Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę, to chyba nie mam wyboru, tylko się zgodzić.

Aomine wciągnął go pod prysznic i odkręcił wodę. Nastawił średnią temperaturę, żeby było optymalnie, po czym złapał butelkę żelu.  
-Odwróć cię.

Kise posłuchał go, ale posłał mu też pytające spojrzenie.

-Po co?

Aomine nie odpowiedział, tylko zaczął myć jego barki i plecy, a potem jego tors, obejmując go od tyłu. A potem zaczął myć mu włosy.

Kise był tym wszystkim bardziej zawstydzony niż ich seksem. Bo seks…był mega przyjemny, ale w sumie…nie był tak intymny i delikatny.

-Masz strasznie miękkie włosy. Aż dziwne, że nie zrobiłeś kariery w modelingu,.  
Aomine jednak się z tego cieszył.

-W sumie to miałem całkiem dobre na to szansę. Naprawdę! To było jeszcze przed chorobą siostrzyczki. A potem…uhhn… zostałem napadnięty przez tego kolesia. I troszkę się na mnie zemścił po tym wszystkim.

-Co ci zrobił? - zapytał cicho Aomine.

-Jak tylko się ogarnął, rzucił się na mnie z łapskami! Przywalił mi trochę i rzucił mną o ścianę. Co w sumie całkiem dobrze się złożyło bo dzięki temu miałem szanse mu uciec. Inaczej średnio bym miał. Był nawet większy od ciebie! No…ale potem zdemolował mi mieszkanie i załatwił wilczy bilet to każdej firmy z modelingu. I czasem wysyłał groźby .

-Kim w ogóle był ten facet? - głos Aomine otulał Kise niczym koc bezpieczeństwa.

-Sponsorował kilka moich wypadów. Głównie tych sesji w strojach kąpielowych. Lubił ze mną gadać, ale szczerze powiedziawszy był trochę przerażający. Niby taki miły i w ogóle, ale miałem wrażenie, że najchętniej to by mnie zamknął u siebie w pokoju.

-Jak się nazywał? - Aomine odsunął się i zaczął myć siebie. Nie podobało mu się to, że ktoś inny może myśleć, że ma prawo do Kise.

-Kiyoshi Teppei – mruknął i spojrzał zaciekawiony w jego stronę. Pierwszy raz mógł mu się tak dobrze przyjrzeć w całej okazałości. W dodatku był cały mokry i wodził swoją ręką po całym ciele. Co mimo, że było zwykłym myciem i nie miało żadnego podtekstu erotycznego…w jakiś sposób przyciągało blondyna – ale raczej nie muszę się już nim martwić.

Aomine podniósł głowę.  
-Znam go. To partner biznesowy mojego kolegi - powiedział, będąc trochę zaskoczony tym faktem. Zawsze myślał, że Teppei'a pociągają kobiety. -Nie musisz. Nie dzielę się.

O dziwo, na ustach blondyna pojawił się uśmiech. Czyżby zaczynał czerpać radość z całej tej sytuacji. Nie powinien, prawda? Prawda?

-Nie sądzę by był już mną zainteresowany. Poza tym, sprzedałem dom. Nie wie gdzie teraz mieszkam. Może mieć mój numer telefonu, ale jego zmiana nie wchodzi w grę. Ten ma moja siostra.

-Mhm - Aomine wyszedł spod prysznica i owinął biodra ręcznikiem. -Nie zbliżaj się do niego nigdy więcej. I nie mów Hyuudze, że go znasz.

-Hyuudze? A zresztą. Nie zamierzam już nikomu o tym mówić! – powiedział i machnął ręką – Jesteś wyjątkiem.

-Dobrze. Hyuuga to mój przyjaciel. Często też razem pracujemy.

-Ten od szklanej windy? – zapytał z promienistym uśmiechem – musi być świetny!

-Woli kobiety, nie ciesz się tak - wzruszył ramionami.

Kise spojrzał na niego nie rozumiejąc.

-A czemu miałoby mnie obchodzić kogo woli? Mnie interesuje tylko jego winda. No i może to, że jest twoim przyjacielem – wychodząc z wanny poślizgnął się.

Aomine złapał go, nim Kise rozkwasił sobie nos o posadzkę.  
-Uważaj - mruknął. A Kise podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego uśmiechając się promieniście.

-Widzisz? Gdyby Cię tu nie było, rozwaliłbym sobie nos! No i nie miałbym jak uratować siostry! No i moja dupa nadal była by czysta i dziewicza. Ale możemy to chyba pominąć.

-Twoja dupa należy do mnie i tylko do mnie. I przez długi czas jeszcze będzie tylko moja - Aomine z kosza wyjął koszulkę i spodenki, które rzucił Kise.

Blondyn złapał je i trochę się zamyślił. Zastanawiał się co będzie kiedy minie ten „długi czas". Nie mógł przecież się martwić samotnością… przecież zbyt krótko go znał. Wszystko co robili było tylko grą, za którą dostawał kasę, nie? Ale jednak….czuł obawę.

-Ubierz się, nim się przeziębisz - mruknął Aomine.

Blondyn skinął milcząco głową i włożył na siebie ciuchy. Niby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie umiał przerwać natarczywych myśli w jego głowie.

* * *

Aomine, leżąc obok Kise w łóżku, wiedział, że tamtemu coś krąży po głowie. W ciemnościach słychać wręcz było, jak Kise MYŚLI.  
-Nie możesz spać? - mruknął.

-Co? Oh…tak. Znaczy nie. Znaczy…zaraz pewnie zasnę. Czasem zajmuje mi to dłużej.

Aomine przytulił się do jego pleców i położył dłoń na jego brzuchu.  
-Śpij, żaden Kiyoshi cię tutaj nie tknie.

-Oh. Dziękuje – mruknął czerwieniąc się lekko- wiem, wiem. Póki co moja dupa jest twoja.

-Cały ty jesteś mój - Aomine ziewnął szeroko.

Póki co. Kise odczekał chwile oddychając szybciej i zawołał jeszcze.

-Aominecchi?

-No? - mruknął sennie.

-Czy…jak się już mną znudzisz…to możesz nie oddawać mnie do agencji? Możesz załatwić mi pracę w swojej firmie? Albo firmie twojego przyjaciela. Do czegoś tam zdolny jestem.

Aomine otworzył oczy; w mroku widział tylko jasne włosy Kise. Pogłaskał je lekko.  
-Mam cię dopiero dwa dni, Ryouta. Nie nudzę się tak szybko. A potem... pomyślimy o twojej przyszłości.

-Dziękuje – mruknął i zamilkł. Mimo to nie uspokoił się całkowicie. Zamknął tylko oczy i wrócił myślami to swojej siostry i Hikage. W końcu zrobiłby dla nich wszystko.


End file.
